


Slide

by supernana494



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernana494/pseuds/supernana494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fanfiction's cover made for the SwanQueen Big Bang : Banging all Summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slide

 

**Manips and Cover**

 

[Hi-res here](http://img4.hostingpics.net/pics/696035Slide1.png)

 

**Summary**

A Ouat/(kinda)Sliders crossover

  
At the beginning of 3x21, Regina, instead of Hook, decides to follow Emma. They witness the opening of Zelena's portal and fall through it.

  
However, Zelena's death altered the portal : Emma and Regina are not only traveling through time but also through alternate universes...

  
In the first world they visit, they find a magic wand that allows them to reopen the portal. Problem is, they can't choose the world they will land next and the wand takes times to magically reload itself.

  
They began to "slide" between the different worlds, meeting their alternate self, hoping to find their way home.

 


End file.
